


Burn

by feelingofthesea



Series: Sensation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Seduction, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: Scorpius wanted Blaise and he decided it was finally time to act on it.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Series: Sensation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077626
Comments: 26
Kudos: 28





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, but here you go!
> 
> A million thank yous to [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom) for beta reading!
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Scorpius Malfoy couldn’t recall the moment he realized he was gay, but he could point out two other moments without a single doubt. The moment he realised he much preferred men older than him and the moment he realised he wanted Blaise Zabini. 

The first time he touched himself to thoughts of Blaise he ended up having shame stain his cheeks red. He long since left that shame behind. Sitting in a windowsill, waiting for his dad to call it a night, he lit a cigarette.

“I’ve been telling Draco for years, that that’s a bad habit,” Blaise said, his voice teasing.

Scorpius only lifted one eyebrow. Provoking. Sucking in a drag, purposefully hollowing out his cheeks. The sparkling in Blaise’s eyes gave him away. It has always been like that, Scorpius wasn’t even sure if Blaise could have a conversation without flirting. Tonight though, he was going to go all in.

“Joke’s on him though,” Scorpius finally answered. “I know damn well he never said anything, because he sneaks out to have a smoke himself a lot.” 

Cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth he swung his legs over the edge of the seat, facing Blaise. His lips curled into a smirk, as Blaise’s gaze snapped to his hips for a second and he casually spread his legs a little. Continuing as if they didn’t have a whole different conversation wordlessly he said. “I’m actually pretty sure I heard him offer one of his Cuban cigars to you.” 

Taking another drag, Scorpius pulled one leg to his chest and rested his chin atop his knee. He blew out a cloud of smoke. Slowly. Purposefully, never breaking eye contact, waiting for Blaise’s reaction. 

Blaise drew one hand down his face, before he pulled himself up into the windowsill, leaving as much space as possible between himself and Scorpius. 

“Didn’t seven years in Slytherin teach you to not tell people when you’ve been eavesdropping on them?”

Scorpius barked out a laugh. “I think seven years in Slytherin taught me to play my cards to my advantage.” 

With a flick of his wrist, he vanished the reminder of his cigarette, simultaneously stretching his leg to have his toes rest upon Blaise’s thigh. Only a brief twitching of his left eye told him that Blaise was aware of the touch. Blaise crossed his arms in front of his chest and lifted a questioning eyebrow. 

“So that’s what you are doing? Playing games?” Blaise asked.

Scorpius moved his foot, inching it higher on Blaise’s thigh. Feigning innocence he looked out of the window, pretending to be interested in the dark grounds surrounding Malfoy Manor, never stopping the path of his toes. Just before he reached Blaise’s groin a hand grasped his ankle. Hard. Relentless. “Scorp…” His voice strained and a warning. 

As if nothing had happened Scorpius pulled his foot back, resting his chin atop of his knee again and his hands fumbled for another cigarette. 

“So, Italy?” Scorpius asked, lighting the cigarette with a snap of his fingers.

Blaise chuckled. “You really have been eavesdropping have you?”

Thoughtfully Scorpius rolled his cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. “Are you going to take me there? For an  _ internship _ ?” Slowly he put his foot back in Blaise’s space. Feeling the rough jeans fabric under bare skin. Muscles tensed as his toes travelled up, up,  _ up. _ There was no hand stopping him this time. 

All air left the room as Scorpius pressed directly onto Blaise’s cock. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and he felt like his heart stumbled for a second. Still, Blaise wasn’t stopping him. 

Throwing all caution to the wind, because maybe this wasn’t so difficult after all, Scorpius leaned in. Switching his foot for his hand, slanting his lips over Blaise’s. 

Fuck. 

This was better than he ever imagined and he imagined it a lot. Scorpius suppressed a moan, swinging one leg over Blaise’s lap and tangled his free hand into the hair at the base of his neck, deepening the kiss. He lost himself in the way Blaise traced his lower lip with his tongue, almost showing his cards entirely. 

Pulling back to catch his breath, Scorpius shifted his attention and trailed kisses towards the corner of Blaise’s mouth, along his jawline and down his throat. Just as he wrapped his hand around Blaise’s cock, fabric still separating, a strong grip at his wrist stopped him again.

“Scorp…” His voice was fucking breathless. Almost suffering, but also definitely turned on. He definitely wasn’t going to give up now. 

“Just tell me you don’t want this. Tell me to stop and I will,” Scorpius whispered, barely audible, next to Blaise’s ear. Shifting his hips, because his hand was still trapped and the other was preoccupied. Leaving featherlight touches along Blaise’s throat. 

“You just have to say it and I’ll leave you alone.” Another whisper, followed by Scorpius sucking on Blaise’s earlobe. He could feel how the man beneath him shivered. The hand next to his thigh clenched into a fist. It was almost as if Scorpius could feel how little of Blaise’s self-control was left. Silently grinning he pushed his own hard cock against their joined hands, closing his eyes for a second to keep himself from moaning upon the friction. 

He could feel how the tension in Blaise’s thighs vanished and suddenly both of his wrists were pinned behind his back. Blaise’s other hand pulled him closer. 

“Fuck, Draco is going to kill me.” In contradiction to his words, he captured Scorpius lips with his own — Hard. Brief. — before he pulled back again. 

“He doesn’t have to know.” Scorpius slid off Blaise's lap and the windowsill, slowly walking down the hallway. He was halfway to the guest room he knew Blaise was staying in as he shot a glance over his shoulder. His gaze was met with conflict, desire, indecision. The expression he was projecting on his own face told a message as clear as the day. Follow me.  _ Fuck me. _

Scorpius held eye contact for a few more heartbeats before he turned once more and slipped through the door of the guest bedroom. He waited for what felt like forever. Then the door opened, Blaise’s hungry gaze was on him in an instant. A flick of his wand and the door locked. Another flick and both of them were naked. A clattering sound was the only indication that Blaise just dropped his wand before he moved. With a single, strong push he had Scorpius on the bed. Only a blink of an eye later he was on him, crashing his lips to Scorpius’, their bodies pressed together and Scorpius finally gave up control because he knew there was no going back from here.

As he snuck back to his room, in the darkest hour of the night, his skin was still aflame. He still could feel Blaise’s touch everywhere. The burning path of his lips, the bliss of having their bodies connected. He thought living the fantasy once would be enough, but he was wrong. Now that he knew how much better reality was, once was never going to be enough. 

Breakfast the next morning was interesting, to say the least. His parents, none the wiser, acted as always. Blaise’s presence on their table wasn’t rare, that he refused to even glance in Scorpius' direction, on the other hand, was.

The clearing of a throat interrupted his planning on how to get back into Blaise’s bed.

“I’ve been thinking after we called it a night yesterday, Draco. What do you think about sending your boy to Italy with me first? Might be beneficial to get an insight into one of the smaller locations, before you fully involve him into the company.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelingofthesea) or [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/feelingofthesea)!


End file.
